Jingo All The Way
by forro
Summary: Harm and Mac try to work things out for one last time, but it never ended up like they expected. HarmJingo.


Title: Jingo All The Way

Author: Forro

Description: Harm and Mac try to work things out for one last time, but it never ended up like they expected. Harm/Jingo.

Authors Note: This is my first posted fanfic, but I have been an avid reader for years. Mounting frustrations have finally led me to this. I have nothing against other ships that go against the "norm". I do have a problem with ships that go against the norm just to be different and not because they actually support it. This written work will be an example of that and will also parody some writer's tendencies that just drive me up the wall. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but have recognized their mistreatment. It's my turn to borrow them and set things right. This author apologizes to Harm in advance. Comments are welcomed. Flames are encouraged, seriously, I could use a good laugh.

Mac dreamily sighed as she flicked off her stereo, returning her prized _Hanson_ cd back into its shiny case. She couldn't get over how much "MMMBop" reflected her relationship with Harm, it was like she'd written the song herself. Adjusting the strap on her silky pink tank top, she grinned to herself, reflecting on the day. She sure was lucky that she got partnered with Harm on a case for the 373rd time, thus creating another chance to have a casual dinner with him and never actually discuss a single legal related topic. Who has time for jurisdiction when there is opportunity for…dare she say, fraternization?

As she adjusted the lacy trim on her top, she pondered whether her outfit was a bit too risqué for the occasion. Then again, Harm does love her pink pajamas, and she'd never think to disappoint him into thinking that she doesn't dress like Britney Spears in her off hours. And a bra? Pssh, who needs one?

The tags on Jingo's collar clinked as he trotted into Mac's living room. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the sweet old dog. Chloe no longer had the time to care for him, so Mac decided to take him back into her ownership for a while. Jingo slumped over to his favorite spot next to the couch and lazily plopped down, panting happily.

Then, as if on cue, there were three firm knocks at the door. Mac made one final wardrobe adjustment and then swiftly made her way to the door. She pulled it open and welcomed brightly, "Hey there."

Harm just happened to be striking the sexiest pose possible (purely coincidental, of course) with one elbow on the doorframe and the other hand on his hip. A sleek leather jacket and a tight black t-shirt with jeans made him look dark and mysterious. His saucy flyboy smile and captivating aquamarine eyes nearly made her melt. "Hey, Mac," he greeted, briefly eyeing her outfit. He made a face and remarked, "Do you always wear pajamas at 6:30?"

Mac nervously giggled, hoping the cleavage factor would keep her from having to answer.

He revealed from behind him a paper bag with grease stains lining the bottom, singing, "I brought you a Beltway burger, Ninja Girl."

Mac inwardly swooned, she loved it when he called her that. "Awww, thanks, Stick Boy!"

After all these years, they still resorted to the cheesy nicknames. How romantic.

Harm took a step inside and his eyes lit up when he saw the dog laying on the carpet. "Jingo! Hey buddy!" He exclaimed so loudly that it made Mac jump. He pushed the greasy bag into her arms and ran over to the dog. Jingo darted like a lightning bolt towards him, barking eagerly. Mac cocked an eyebrow as she slowly closed the door, wondering how an old dog could have so much energy. Jingo jumped up and placed his front paws on Harm's abdomen and Harm wrapped his arms around him. "That's my good boy! I missed you so much!" Jingo knocked him to the ground and started licking his face.

"Jingo! Off!" Mac scolded. She then immediately apologized, "Sorry, Harm, he's never done this before."

Harm didn't respond, he just continued laughing as Jingo assaulted his face with his tongue. Jingo barked delightfully as Harm scratched his ears. Mac finally reached over and tugged Jingo away by his collar. "Jingo, bad!" She snapped. "Harm, I'm so sorry."

Harm chuckled and wiped off his face, "It's fine, Mac, really!" He climbed to his feet again and let out a long breath.

Mac made a face, she couldn't help but notice that a smelly dog just went farther with Harm in ten seconds than she had in ten years. Wow, that was a disturbing thought. Quickly trying to change the subject, she offered, "Umm, do you want to sit down?"

Harm brushed some dog hair off his pants and nodded, "Sure, are you ok?"

She hastily nodded; she knew there was serious talking that needed to get done. Sure, he'd just walked in the door—but one shouldn't waste time with details should they? They weaved their way over to the seating area and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. Fumbling with her hands a bit, Mac nervously attempted to contemplate how to express such deep feelings to her partner.

Harm looked open, ready to listen…with the exception of dog slobber still shining on his cheek, he appeared as normal as she'd ever seen him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked gently.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Mac began, feeling her heart open and the emotions flow through her.

"Of course," Harm replied, his eyes now flooded with expressions of concern.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shrieked instead. Jingo had darted around and jumped into Harm's lap. He made a loud "oooof!" noise when the large dog leapt into him, crushing him against the back of the couch.

"Jingo!" Mac snapped, "Get _off_!"

The dog completely ignored her, he just panted happily and occasionally turned to lick Harm in the face. Mac never knew he was such a dog person, he didn't seem all that fond of animals in the past. However, Harm seemed to adore Jingo at the moment. He laughed as Jingo affectionately licked him and then waved off, "Its ok, Mac, go on with what you were saying."

She found it incredibly hard to stay on topic when most of Harm was now obscured behind Jingo. All she could see was him scratching the dog in his favorite spot behind his ears. Trying to ignore how bizarre the situation was, Mac hesitantly continued. "Harm, I know that we've had a pretty tense friendship the past few years…"

"Ohh yes, you like that don't ya, you big ol' lug," Harm said in a creepy cutesy voice, it took her a minute to realize he was talking to Jingo.

Mac cleared her throat firmly, "Harm?"

"Oh yes he is, he's such a good dog!" He cooed to Jingo, who barked in delight. After a minute he tossed back nonchalantly, "Oh, what did you say you wanted, Mac?"

She swallowed her frustration, taking a deep breath and continuing, "I thought tonight would be a good chance to talk…you know, about us."

Jingo was now licking Harm's face again, his long tongue sweeping from his chin all the way up to his forehead. Harm actually had to push the dog away for a moment to reply, "What is it you want to talk about?" He then snorted and started laughing, "Jingo! You crazy dog!"

Mac felt nauseous, hoping this was all some bizarre dream. Wasn't this when Harm was supposed to agree to talk and then confess their love for each other? For some reason, when she imagined this fantasy, Harm wasn't having sexual relations with her dog in it. This whole situation was just wrong on so many levels. Mac coughed and then exclaimed, "Harm, will you stop molesting my dog for five minutes and listen to me?"

Jingo snapped his head around and viciously growled at Mac. Harm narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, his expression was clearly defensive. He slowly nudged Jingo off his lap, who leapt to the floor. Folding his arms tightly, he asked in a cocky tone, "Jealous?"

Mac wanted to slap him. "Jealous? Of my dog? Harm you have _completely_ lost it."

"I can't help it if your dog likes me. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're avoiding the situation," Mac accused darkly.

"There is no situation!" Harm exclaimed. "I thought this was supposed to be about our case."

Mac rolled her eyes, "When is it ever about a case?"

Harm groaned and then asked flatly, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Well I wouldn't want to break up your love-fest."

"Mac! I am not turned on by your dog!" Harm immediately fell silent and turned red, "Wow, I never thought I'd ever say _that_…"

She scoffed in disgust and stood up, not even wanting to look at him. She went to storm away and then paused and slowly turned back to him, trying to talk herself out of making a drama out of this. "Harm, I just need to know something from you…"

Harm cocked an eyebrow, not looking remotely interested, just completely offended. Jingo jumped and put his front paws in his lap, panting happily. However, his paw slipped and all of the dog's weight got pushed between Harm's legs. He immediately yelped, "Whoaa! Jingo! Away from the precious cargo!"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Never mind, clearly you aren't interested. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." She stomped towards her bedroom and then shot, "At least I'd never kiss something old and wrinkly that has a serious gas problem."

"Well jeez you nearly did it to the Admiral, isn't that the same thing?"

"HARM!"

He just started laughing and pulled Jingo back into his lap. He couldn't help but think, in a world as crazy as this one, maybe a dog wouldn't be the worst partner after all…

The End.

Thanks for reading. Flamers will receive a complimentary F slashed in their shirts…incredibly pathetic flamers will simply be mocked. O'le!


End file.
